First came love i think not
by har-d-harhar
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE IS FINALLY UP! READ! This story is about James and Lily seeing how i am obessed with them and their lives so READ PLEASE READ. Begins in Seventh year and go on. Some Language so be prepared
1. chapter one and two

CHAPTER ONE- A NEW START  
  
DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING I SAY!!! READ ON FELLOW HP NERDS!!!! (HEHEHE, dont take that personally, just joking there)  
  
As the scarlet train rounded a corner, full with students awaiting the start of a new year, somewhere in England sat a evil man waiting for his faithful servant. "Lucius, where is it?" Said a calm, eerie voice from behind a large moldy green velvet chair before it spun around it reveal a angry looking man with deep brown eyes that looked like black endless holes. A frown on his abnormaly pale face and long fingers gripping the arms of the chair very tightly.  
  
"M'lord, I have tried beyond all my power to get you the book but, it is, impossible to recieve you see. It is kept under very secretive conditions at the ministry, that they won't even tell my father about." Lucius, a seventeen year old boy, said on one knee.  
  
His voice was calm but inside terrified. His long blonde hair, at his shoulders, was slicked back into a greasy ponytail. His eyes staring at the floor, not daring to look at his new master.  
  
"Well Lucius, we shall try other means of getting this book. Now leave, I am disgusted with you at the moment." Lord Voldemort said, standing tall now and looming over Lucius with a sneer on his face.  
  
"But here first." He added and then said "crucio."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am sorry James, but how?" Remus Lupin asked his friend with disbelief. A grin spread across his kind face, his brown eyes twinkling under his mushroom cut light brown hair.  
  
"well Moony, apparently Professor Dumbledore saw something in our Mr. Prongs that we didn't. And let me tell you, I still don't." A boy with black hair that fell elegantly down to his shining grey eyes, his handsome face had a look of mock confusion on it that sent the boys into barrels of laughter except for James.  
  
"I don't think it was that difficult to figure out why I was made head boy." James said with a hint of arrogance in his deep voice.  
  
James was a tall boy, same as Sirius, and a little taller than Remus. He was skinny but had some strength thanks to his love and life, quidditch. James had horribly messy jet black hair with round hazel eyes.  
  
"You slept with McGonagall didn't you?" Sirius said, grinning all the while.  
  
"Yes, how the hell did you know, I told Minnie not to tell anyone." James said grinning back at his best friend.  
  
Sirius and James had been best friends since they met on the first ever Hogwarts train ride they had taken. Since Sirius and his parents didn't get along or believe in the same things, Sirius ran away from home when he was 16 years old and lived with James and his family until he could move out on his own. Sirius and James had also met Remus on the train ride and they also got along with him.  
  
Peter they had met in classes and felt sorry for him so they took him under their wing. Peter was a short, plump boy with mousy brown hair and watery eyes. He also had a stuttering problem when he got nervous but they boys over looked that and let him become a marauder with them. During their second year, Sirius Black and James Potter found out a secret that was bugging them for awhile, where did their friend Remus go every month. They knew someone's mom would not get sick EVERY month of the year and have him go home for one night. They knew something was up so soon they figured it out. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He traveled through the whomping willow every full moon into the shrieking shack and transformed. Remus at first was terrified that he would not have any friends if they found out, due to the fact that the entire wizarding world shunned werewolves, but surprisingly, they wanted to help.  
  
During their fifth year though, they finally finished their three year long project, they were able to transform into animals at will. Werewolves wouldn't attack animals so this helped Remus alittle so he'd still be more of himself when he changed. They would roam Hogsmead, the castle grounds, and the Forbidden forest, not thinking about the dangers of it all but being ignorant teenagers having fun.  
  
James and Sirius transformed into large animals to keep Remus under control and Peter turned into a rat so he could hit the knot on the whomping willow to stop it from attacking them. Sirius turned into a large black dog and James turned into a beautiful white stag. That's where the nicknames Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony came along.  
  
"did...did you really s..sleep with McGonagall?" Peter asked with disgust in his shaky voice.  
  
"Oh, Peter, have you EVER heard of Sarcasm?" Sirius said, looking in disbelief at the short seventeen year old in front of him.  
  
"Well, yes, of....of course, but..but...but, I just wasn't sure is, is all." Peter said in a small voice and went to looking at a sandwich he had brought with him instead of Sirius.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and and said to James, "So, who is Head Girl this year Prongs?"  
  
"Oh, well now. That is the best part of it all." James said with a stupid grin on his face and he stared at the wall before running a hand through his untidy hair.  
  
"Let me see that paper you got from Dumbledore, I want to see." Sirius said and snatched the paper out of James's hands and looked for about a minute, then said "Lily Evans." "Oh, of course." Remus said, and smiled at James who was still staring at the wall with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Sorry Men but I must see our Head Girl about, umm, duties." James said, standing up and looking at his three friends.  
  
"Duties my ass." Sirius replied with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "so Lily, what are you smiling and jumping about." A girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes that always sparkled named Isabella Finch asked. Isabella was Lily's best friend in the entire world. She was a half blood and was brilliant in Lily's words. Her sister, Arabella was a squib but Isabella spent all her time trying to help her older sister out with some easy spells and defending her when other students called her names.  
  
Though Arabella didn't go to school with them, students still picked on her through Isabella and it upset lily a great deal, though Isabella acted tough on the outside and never told anyone she was hurt by it, Lily knew she was. It hurt Lily too because Arabella was such a sweet girl who never did anything to anyone and she didn't deserve being a squib or being picked on.  
  
"Well Isabella, I was made Head Girl but i guess that isn't really any news." Lily said with grace and elegance. Her Long red hair pulled half way back into a ponytail holder and her bright green eyes looking excitedly at her friend made her beautiful.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Isabella shouted, overcome with joy. She had hoped Lily would get it, she worked so hard at it. Isabella knew she would never get it because she was too sarcastic and the teachers said she had an "attitude problem." Well, so the best thing to happen would be her best friend would be Head Girl and she was.  
  
"HOW EXCITING, WE CAN DO ANYTHING NOW." Isabella said excitedly.  
  
"we, what do you mean we, first I am head girl, second, i can't just let you get away with ANYTHING, third, forget all the stuff i said before. This is going to be so much fun!" Lily said and they both hugged each other jumping up and down and yipping with joy.  
  
After a minute or so of this they calmed down and Isabella asked, "So, who's head boy?"  
  
"You know what, i haven't even thought of that yet, wow, i guess i was so excited i didn't check, lets see here." Lily replied and pulled out her Head Girl Notice Sheet with her directions and notices on it.  
  
"well its umm, its..... oh no, how the hell did THAT happen?" Lily said with a frown.  
  
"what?" Isabella asked, but before she could get a reply James Potter walked into their compartment, his hand flying up to his hair and he started smiling and said. "So I take it we are Head Students together Evans."  
  
"what?" Isabella said, and added, "Are you joking?" she looked at Lily and saw that he wasn't. "wait, the teachers said i would never be head girl 'cause i had a "attitude problem" but you are head boy? What the hell, I am so ticked off at the moment, they lied to me." Isbella crossed her arms over her chest and huffed angrily her hair out of her face.  
  
"Well, what do we do first?" James asked, laughing inside to see Isabella Finch looking angry, yet so funny.  
  
"well it says here we have to meet Dumbledore in the Head Students Lounge after dinner, the password is Bologna. See you then." Lily replied, then pushed James out of her and Isabella's compartment.  
  
"This is going to be a great deal of fun now isn't it." Lily said and sat slightly depressed on the seat and looked at the wall.  
  
"How the hell did THAT boy get Head Boy?" Isabella asked and joined Lily in staring at the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The students entered the Great Hall in high spirits before their opening feast. Many talking about their summers to their friends, others talking about the upcoming year, and most, just talking so they didn't sit there quietly. After five minutes, Professor McGonagall led a group of terrified looking first years into the great hall.  
  
After Hannah Aya, Freddie Hinkle, Beatrice Hooze, Nancy Jenkins, Joy Leng, Percy Petty, James Sarrin, and Bill Weasley made it into Gryffindor, Dumblefore stood up for his beginning of the year speech.  
  
"as many of you know, the forbidden forest still remains as its name, forbidden, (looking right at the marauders at that point,) and also a brilliant idea would be to stay away from the whomping willow unless you plan to be whomped to death. Okay, this years Prefects are Alice LaLaine and Frank Longbottom, Amos Diggory and Gildory Lockhart, Chin Chang and Hannah Jobski, and Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black. Please stand up to allow your houses to see who their prefects are." James looked at severus and saw his staring at the first years, telling them with a look that if they asked him anything they would be dead in moments. "And this years Head Girl and Head Boy both happen to be from Gryffindor for the first time in 40 years, (groans from the slytherin table at this comment.) Here are Lily Evans and James Potter." Dumbledore finished with appaluse from around the room. The Slytherin table, of course though, were booing horribly loud. In the minds of everyone, no one knew why on earth Dumbledore made James Potter, mr. Prankster himself, a head boy, the highest honor a student could be given, but no one said anything.  
  
"every please follow your prefects up to bed for a good nights sleep after the feast." Dumbledore concluded and sat down when the food appeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- i hope you all liked this first chapter. Please review and tell me what is wrong or if you just plain hated it or you are in love with the story. I know everyone does these James and Lily stories but something about them just dragges me into the story. I love the way JK Rowling set them up and how they really dont have a backround except a few things told. Thanks, and REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESECAKE!!!!!!!!! Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER TWO- the Wrath of Ritz DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT ANYTHING YOU DONT RECOGNIZE. THERE I SAID IT SO NAH!  
  
Lily woke the next morning with sun streaming into her eyes. She pulled her curtains close and muttered, "its summer mum, geez."  
  
"Ah Lily, I am not your mother and if I was, I would shoot myself. Dearie, it's time to get ready for school now." Isabella said from her closet on the other side of the dorm.  
  
Lily's three other roommates, Burgandy, Jade, and Antoinette, had already left for breakfast, leaving Lily and Isabella the entire bathroom to get ready themselves.  
  
"Oh, this is nice just us in here, not having to fight for the mirror." Isabella said as she applied some mascara to her eyes and looked at Lily. "Oh, Lily, you should really curl your hair today." Isabella added, she loved Lily's hair, especially curly. Her own hair was thick and untamed, but Lily's was perfect, straight and no frizz. Sometimes the world was just unfair.  
  
"Bella, you know I don't care what my hair looks like, as long as it's brushed, it doesn't matter to me at all." Lily said, looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
Lily hated wearing makeup, she only wore eye liner because she liked her eyes standing out. But most girls, like her other roommates were way too into the stuff and they looked like plastic dolls walking around.  
  
"Oh, come on Lily, you know you want to. If you can, why not." Bella finished and took her wand out. "come on, let me do it, please?" She begged with a puppy dog face. Lily giggled a little at her friends seriousness and finally gave up and bella said the two words "apriito caravo" and Lily's hair fell in large spiral curls down to her waist.  
  
"see it's fun to have nice hair isn't it." Bella said with a grin of satisfaction.  
  
"Well you wouldn't know now would you." Lily said with a grin back at her friend.  
  
"that was low Lily, low." Bella replied mockingly and then started hexing Lily with giggling curses.  
  
The giggling curses didn't wear off for a couple minutes so Lily and Bella went down to the common room giggling like mad Hyena's. The four boys at the bottom of the stairs became very quiet and looked up to see a wobbling red head giggling and a hysterical laughing brunette come down the stairs. Actually, they rather tumbled thanks to their laughing, they lost their balance and ended up in a heap at the bottom of the steps, still laughing.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all walked over to the girls and knelt down.  
  
"Wonder what's so funny." Remus said, grinning at the two beautiful girls in front of him.  
  
"Oh, isn't it obvious Moony, they are laughing at James' poor sense of style." Sirius said and patted James on the back.  
  
"hey." James replied, his hand flying straight to his hair, and stood up. He then added, "need any help ladies?"  
  
"No thank YOU Potter. We can stand on our own." Lily said, trying to stand up with no help from Bella and collapsed into a heap once more.  
  
"Seems to me you do need help." Sirius said, grabbing Lily under the arms, James grabbing Isabella, and pulling them to their feet.  
  
"there, that wasn't so bad now was it." Remus replied.  
  
"Yes, actually, it was." Isabella replied, with a mock serious face, then added "Lils', lets go eat." With that, the two girls shakily and giggly made their way to the portrait hole and left, the boys could still hear them laughing for a few moments.  
  
"Wonder what...what was so fun..funny." Peter said to break the silence.  
  
"I don't know." James replied, then added "let's go down to breakfast shall we?"  
  
"that's all you think about Prongs, food." Remus said with a smile, knowing fully he only wanted to go down to the Great Hall because of a certain red head.  
  
"Yes FOOD." James said returning the smile from his friend and lead the way out of the Common Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"hey Lily, what classed did you get?" Burgendy asked. Burgendy had short black hair that was always back in a headband. She was short like Lily but Burgendy loved Quidditch. She played seeker on the house team along with that Potter boy and his friend Black.  
  
"Well, I got all N.E.W.T.S classes, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies." Lily said, then added, "Please someone be in some of my classes."  
  
"Well Lils, i am in Defense Against The Dark Arts and Charms with you, but that's it." Isabella said with a frown. "how horrible."  
  
"I have the same as Isabella Lily." Burgendy said with a frown also, "sorry"  
  
"I have Muggle Studies with you Lily." A girl with long light brown hair, freckles, and a smile always on her face said, her name was Antoinette.  
  
"I have Muggle studies and Charms with you." Jade said, her long blonde hair had black streaks in it and was always up in a ponytail.  
  
"Well, I am alone in Transfiguration, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Potions, how wonderful." Lily replied, saddened and sarcastically.  
  
"Your not alone Evans, I am in those classes." A deep voice said from behind her, Lily knew immediately who it was though.  
  
"Potter, why are you standing behind me listening to our conversation?" Lily asked, turning around to see James Potter and Sirius Black standing behind her. Jade grew quiet and stared with wide eyes at the two boys, she was in love with Sirius Black, like most girls were.  
  
"Well, I came to see if we were in any classes together, and as it turns out, we have to same classes, well, except Muggle Studies, but that's still a lot of classes. Sirius just tagged along with me." James replied smiling at Lily and staring into her green eyes.  
  
"Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't listen to my conversation with my friends Potter." Lily said, growing slightly angry that he was just standing there, arrogant and annoying, and just smiling. SMILING for heaven's sake.  
  
"well, see you in class, later Evans." James said with a slight wave, and "good bye ladies." And he was gone. Sirius however, bowed deeply and kissed the hand of each girl,( them each giggling uncontrolably except Lily and Isabella who just stared at him like he was crazy.) and he was gone.  
  
"Oh, how smooth is he." Jade said grinning like an idiot.  
  
"as smooth as sandpaper." Lily replied.  
  
"Why are you so mean to them, really, what have they done to you? And you Lily, James is MAD about you, and you don't let up at all. Why?" Burgendy asked staring at the two girls disappointedly.  
  
"well, first, they are BOTH evil to everyone else and why should I let up on James, just because he thinks he likes me. He will probably date me a week and then dump me telling the school how either good I was or how horrible I was in bed. Now why on EARTH would i want that?" Lily said, gathering her books and standing up, closely followed by Isabella. "We'll see you in class, later." Lily replied and walked out of the great hall with Isabella.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James's first class of the day was Charms, he was looking forward to that because Lily was in there and he was happy just to see her, even if she glared at him, he didn't care. Her fiery anger just made her more beautiful.  
  
Soon, Lily and her friends Isabella, Burgendy, and Jade walked in to class. They sat in front, mainly because James knew this was Lily's favorite class and she excelled wonderfully at it.  
  
"Okay class, first things first. This year, you all are advanced so it will be a lot more difficult. We are going to do a report on a major charm. I will choose the groups so no ideas class." The short professor said, looking at James, Sirius, and Remus at that moment.  
  
"Now, since our class isn't that big, there are groups of two, each group will work on an assigned charm, from me, and it will take possibly up to christmas break, maybe even more." He finished, then added "here are the groups: Brugendy and Sirius, *Jade made a huff noise at this* Isabella and Amos, Janet and Alice, James and Jade, Lily and Remus, Bellatrix and Frank and Narcissa and Lucius. Now, get in your groups so I can pass out the charm you will work on, you must successfully figure out how it works and perform it in front of class later in the year."  
  
Lily walked over to Remus Lupin and sat down next to him. This certain Marauder had never bothered Lily, to her, he seemed nice, not like his friends so she didn't mind being his partner.  
  
"hello Lily, have a good summer?" Remus asked kindly as he sat up fully in his chair.  
  
"it was okay, how was yours? Is your mother still sick?" Lily asked back, remembering fully that he always left once a month to see his sick mother.  
  
"Ah... yes, poor dear. Hopefully she will get better soon. SO, what's our charm." Remus said, changing the subject and looking at the envelope in front of him and Lily.  
  
Lily opened the envelope to see their charm was The Invisibility Charm.  
  
"Okay, well this charm makes the charmer invisible up to 24 hours. That's the information I know on it, how about you?" Lily said.  
  
"well, actually I have never heard of this charm. So it will be surprising."  
  
"Okay, let's get started, here you look in this book, and I'll take this one, and if you can, tonight we can meet in the Library."  
  
"that sounds excellent Lily."  
  
Lily smiled at Remus and they both looked at their books, both smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "James, James, JAMES!" Jade shouted at her partner. He was staring at Lily all lesson and wouldn't pay attention to Jade, which, being the attention lover she was, was angering her very badly.  
  
"James Potter, we are partners this class. I know it must be heartbreaking for you to see Lily Evans not your partner but pay attention!" Jade said, her hazel eyes alive with fire.  
  
"Oh, what. Sorry Jade, okay, well, what is the charm again?" James asked, his eyes still darting back and forth to his friend and Lily, who at the moment were smiling an AWFUL lot.  
  
" For the hundredth time James, we have the hair changing charm." Jade replied. 'I can't believe I ever thought Potter was cute, he is an idiot.' Jade thought in her head, then started looking back into her book she currently reading for information.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"so Burgendy, How are you love?" Sirius asked, not really caring that other girls were staring longingly at him from across the room, but devoting his attention to his best lady friend.  
  
"Oh Sirius, how do you think I am? I am in class, enough said." Burgendy replied and went back to looking at her book.  
  
"When are the new quidditch try-outs for this year?" Burgendy asked moments later, they were looking up information on a charm that set off an alarm when something touched it.  
  
"Oh, well, James plans on having them in a week, we are informing the rest of the team, which happen to be you and Geneva, today, so now all I have to do is tell Geneva, that was easy." Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh, well then, any news on the team fronts?" Burgendy said with a fake captain voice. "Yes, we need one chaser, a keeper, and a beater. And the other teams don't need to fill as many players as we do so they have an advantage over us, but we feel with our just plan greatness, we will win the Quidditch Cup." Sirius replied, then saluted Burgendy and grinned.  
  
"thank you soldier, you are done." Burgendy said, giggling now and smiling.  
  
"whew, thank God."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lily next had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Isabella and Burgendy. They hated their teacher, Professor Retz, he was pure evil. He was the head of Slytherin house and hated all Gryffindors, especially Sirius Black.  
  
"Oh god, why on earth did you get my class." Professor Retz said as he saw Sirius come into his classroom.  
  
"Thanks, but you can call me Sirius." Sirius replied with a grin to his oh- so-favorite-teacher.  
  
"Don't be smart with me boy." Ritz sneered at the teenager.  
  
"I don't think it to be wise to talk to a student like that Ritz." James sneered back in an equally evil voice.  
  
"Potter, well well well, of course you're in this class, makes perfect sense." Ritz replied.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" James answered.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for swearing at a teacher Potter." Ritz grinned.  
  
"Damn it." James replied under his voice.  
  
" another 10 Potter." Ritz's voice came from behind him.  
  
"Prongs, calm down." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Padfoot, he had no right to be such a jerk to his students." James said, then added, "right Remus."  
  
"Right, yes, but he is teacher and there's no point in replying to his bait. He only likes to take points away because he knows we'll beat him in house points so stop egging him on." Remus replied, then sat with his friends in the back of the class room.  
  
"Class, today we are learning about Werewolves." Ritz sneered and looked up at Remus at that moment, " and I expect many of you to get an A in this unit, and.."  
  
but at that moment, Peter Pettigrew ran into the classroom, and said "Sorry I am late Professor but I had to make it here from..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE PETTIGREW, SIT DOWN NOW, 25 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR YOU LATE APPEARANCE." Ritz shouted, making Peter turn bright red and run to sit with his friends in the back.  
  
"Bastard, what a bastard," James replied.  
  
"We need to get him back." Sirius said.  
  
"i agree." Peter replied, still bright red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- I hope you all liked this chapter. This is my second fanfic, the first one didnt do so good, so i hope this one does. Please review and make my day, i'd appreciate it very much. Thanks. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. chapter threeSlimey Slytherins

CHAPTER THREE-  
  
DISCLAIMER- you know, saying I own nothing makes me feel rather sad and depressed. So for today we will just say, I own everything you don't recognize. There, now we don't know how much I own, Though it is very little, but who knows.  
  
In the Common Room that night, James and Sirius were brainstorming on ideas on how to get Ritz back.  
  
"We could feed him to Moony." Sirius said with a smile to his friends.  
  
"Not again Padfoot, you remember what almost happened last time don't you." Remus hissed back to Sirius, not enjoying how Sirius said it with calm and ease.  
  
"Oh, I was just joking buddy, geez." Sirius said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Well, that's also what you said last time with Snivellus." James hissed back.  
  
"Oh, Snivellus deserved it though. Not that Ritz doesn't either." Sirius replied.  
  
"No one deserves that." Remus said straight to Sirius' face to make him understand.  
  
"I know, okay. Sorry, how about a truth potion at dinner tomorrow for that fruit basket." Sirius said.  
  
"No, he used to be an Auror. I think he might realize if something was in his drink." James said, winding a quill between his fingers.  
  
"He's right you know. This is going to be difficult." Remus replied.  
  
"how about tying him to a chair and burning his finger nails off." Peter said, not even looking up from his Divination homework.  
  
"that's kind of sick Wormtail." Remus replied uneasily.  
  
"Yeah, not a good idea." James said, staring in disbelief at his friend.  
  
"whatever." Peter replied as if it were nothing.  
  
"Let's get a girl's opinion." Sirius said with glee, then shouted "BURGENDY! DARLING, CAN YOU COME HERE FOR ONE MOMENT?"  
  
"What's up?" Burgendy said as she sat down in a fluffy orange chair across from James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
"Well Burgendy, we want to get back at Ritz for his outstanding point deduction today, any thoughts?" Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Well, how about hiding a purse in his desk, full of tampons mind you, and "discover" it one day in class."  
  
" I like the way she thinks." Remus said.  
  
"darling I think I love you." Sirius said, took Burgendy's hand, and kissed the top of it and added. "thanks love." And with that Burgendy left.  
  
"Smart girl that one." James said smiling at his friends smoothness.  
  
"Now how on earth are we going to get tampons and a purse?" Remus said, the thought just now occurring to him.  
  
"I have no clue." Sirius replied.  
  
"I do." James answered, got up and walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily sat in the Library, waiting for Remus so they could study the Invisibility Charm, when James Potter burst into the library, searching around for someone.  
  
"I NEED A GIRL WHO WANTS TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING." He said to the library full of students and a shocked librarian.  
  
Just then about 10 girls got up and hurried over to the tall, skinny, head boy and they left into the hall.  
  
"Wonder what THATS all about." Lily thought to herself as she started looking for information on the charm she needed to look up, rather upset that she was ditched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Ladies, hello, well. I need one girl to help me with a prank, but this girl cannot tell a single soul about it, got it?" James said to to group of anxious looking young women in front of him.  
  
"I will choose now, well how about you." James added and pointed to a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was a second year in Ravenclaw so James took her to the side after the disappointed looking girl left.  
  
"Hello, James Potter, and you are?"  
  
"I am Jyllian Tompson. I an in Ravenclaw." Jyl said with smile to James.  
  
"Okay, well now. You sure you want to help with a prank. You might get in trouble."  
  
"Of course. I would love to."  
  
"Okay, well. Here's the deal, we need two boxes of Tampons and one VERY GIRLY purse. Can you do that?" James asked the small blonde.  
  
Jyl just giggled and nodded and guaranteed that she would have the stuff for them by Friday.  
  
James was walking down the corridor when he spotted a scene he wished wasn't happening. Snape, Malfoy, and Bellatrix had Lily cornered in the corridor, she was crying and holding her wand out in front of her protectively and repeating over and over again, "I am not, I am not."  
  
"come on Mudblood, it won't hurt in the slightest." Lucius Malfoy said to Lily as he stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy." With that Lily tried to ran free but Bellatrix stepped in her way.  
  
"Oh, you know you want it. So stop resisting." Bellatrix said as she pushed Lily back in the center to Malfoy. "come Snape, lets leave them alone." But before they were able to turn around James had sent a stunning spell at each of them, the most powerful at Lucius and running to Lily's shaking aide.  
  
"Potter, what....what.....thank you." Lily said, than ran off towards the Common Room.  
  
This got James thinking. 'she won't tell, she is too embarrassed.' But James would not let them get away with what they had on their minds, no, no way at all.  
  
After James had kicked each a few good kicks, he left for Dumbledore's office. Remembering the password from his previous visits, James knocked on his headmaster's office door. For the first time ever, James wasn't here on orders of punishment from his professors, it was serious this time.  
  
"Come in James." Prof. Dumbledore said through the door. "Ah, I haven't seen you in a couple days, I was beginning to worry." Dumbledore said with smile and added. "what have you done this time?"  
  
"sir, It is not what I have done, but what others have done, or were going to do you see. I caught Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Bellatrix Black corning Lily Evans in a corner and Lucius was, well, he was, being out of place shall we say and *harassing our head girl with unpleasant things. I had come across this and stunned all three of them while Lily ran to the common room. I came because I don't think she would have come forward with this, who knows, maybe it's happened before." James said very seriously to Professor Dumbledore who had a frown on his usually happy face.  
  
"This is serious James, I am extremely grateful you came to me with this and I would appreciate it if you would sent Ms. Evans to my office immediately so I can talk to her. Where are the three stunned students you apprehended at?"  
  
"Third floor corridor, by the statue of the horse in chains." James said sadly and walked to the common room to send Lily to Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AUTHORS NOTE- thanks to my reviewer. Notice I said it as one, come one people, review, live a little, but I love you reviewer!!!!!!!! Heheheh, oh i am adding this right before I leave for new years so enjoy the celebrations and have fun!!!!!!!!!!! But don't forget to review please!! 


	3. Chapter four meet prongs

CHAPTER FOUR- Meet Prongs  
  
DISCLAIMER- I am so tired of this damn thing!!!! How many more times must I say I own nothing, nothing, there you happy!!!! But hey, I guess it's a small price to pay to keep from being sued!. Cyah, enjoy. A/N-thanks a lot for the words of encouragement Ami-gryffindor89, you inspire me to write more and faster!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily ran straight to her dorm and locked herself in. She didn't want to be disturbed. How did Lucius keep trying to harm her like that? Why couldn't he find someone else to harass? But then Lily changed her mind, she was strong enough to not have anything happen to her, but what if another person wasn't? They would not have been so lucky. Then Lily thought what could have happened today if James Potter hadn't showed up. This was the first time Lucius had more than himself to corner Lily and she wasn't holding up too good this time. James had stunned them all and helped her. Did he do it because he truly cared for Lily or to show her he was good then be a jerk again? Was he as arrogant as she believed? Just then a knock came on her dorm door.  
  
"Lily, dear, James Potter is downstairs and says he needs to talk to you now." Isabella said through the door, she didn't know what had happened, or had been happening, no one did, now except for James.  
  
"Oh, well, tell him no, I don't want to talk to anyone now." Lily said back through the door, holding back her tears.  
  
"He demands it Lil's." Isabella said uncertainly back.  
  
"fine, but I'll be down in five minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him to wait." Isabella said back and walked down the stairs.  
  
Isabella walked back into the common room and stood in front of James and said, "She'll be down in five minutes."  
  
"No! Dumbledore needs her now." James said, then he tried to run up the stairs but he fell as the steps turned into a slide and much to the amusement of the Gryffindor common room, he was thrown back into a chair looking dazed.  
  
"What the hell?" James said in confusion, for as he knew, girls were able to get up the steps to their dorms, why couldn't he get up to see Lily.  
  
"Oh, that, well, when the school was built, it was unknown for girls to go see men in their rooms so they didn't put a charm on your stairs but guys would try to see girls so they put a charm on our stairs." Isabella said giggling now at James's confused face.  
  
"whatever, just get her now." James demanded again and stood up.  
  
"Prongs, whats wrong?" Sirius asked  
  
"Probably wants to propose to her or something." Peter said and started wheezing in laughter uncontrollably.  
  
"Shut up Wormtail. Act your age." Remus replied and looked at James's serious face.  
  
"What's up Prongs?" Remus asked with concern  
  
"I'll tell you later." James said as he saw Lily coming down the stairs rather scared.  
  
"Evans, I mean Lily, Dumbledore wants you to go to his office now." James said, holding Lily's arm for comfort, but she jerked it back and gave him the worst glare she had ever mustered up.  
  
"You told him." Lily sneered.  
  
"well, yes, but, Lily, you couldn't keep that a secret. You had to tell, and i realized you probably wouldn't so I did."  
  
"James Potter, I hate you." Lily said as she left the common room into the corridor.  
  
"What the hell was that about Prongs?" Sirius asked scared.  
  
"Not now Padfoot, I'll be back." And with that James was out the portrait hole.  
  
"wow" Isabella said as she collapsed into the nearest chair.  
  
"Wow." Remus replied and sat next to her.  
  
"I wonder what's up?" Isabella said, and then noticed she was in a marauder sandwich, right between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
"I have no Idea." Remus replied and smiled at Isabella. "hi."  
  
"Hello." Isabella replied and smiled back at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Evans wait!" James shouted.  
  
"What Potter, you want me to shout some more?" Lily said  
  
"Listen to me, they had to be told on. They shouldn't be allowed to do that, especially to you." James said, holding her shoulders to keep her in front of him. Lily just stared down at the ground, tearing fighting to come back up.  
  
"Lily, no one deserved that." James said  
  
"Did you just call me Lily?"  
  
"yes." James replied uncertainly, ready for his lashing  
  
"good."  
  
"Lily, have they EVER done that before?" James asked, hoping she would tell him  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"they never got past harassing me, that's all, but it was always just Lucius so I was able to handle myself, but there were more this time. James, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." Lily said, the tears finally coming up and heavily.  
  
At that James grabbed Lily into a hug and held her like that for a while and they stood in the corridor for god knows how long, but soon, a voice crept up behind them.  
  
"children, I am sorry to disrupt you but I need Ms. Evans now James so if you'd kindly unlock her from your grasp, we can get going." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you James. I mean it." Lily said and with that she was lead away with Dumbledore and James seething uncontrollably.  
  
"I will kill Malfoy." James replied and walked back to the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James, what happened?" Sirius asked for the tenth time since James had walked through the portrait hole only ten minutes before.  
  
"It is not mine to tell." James replied  
  
"you told Dumbledore." Peter said from the chair he previously was occupying.  
  
"I had to." James sneered back at Peter.  
  
"Tell me at least, she's my best friend." Isabella said from next to Remus, James hadn't noticed her there and now he was wondering why she sat there when she made it clear she hated the marauders, he smiled to himself when he looked at how cozy Isabella and Remus looked.  
  
"she'll tell you then if she wants you to know." James said kindly to the girl.  
  
"Whatever." She replied and got up with a wave to Remus and walked up to her dorm.  
  
"fine, keep this a secret, but you know you want to tell us." Sirius said with a wink to his friend.  
  
"Yes, but I can't." James said and went up to his dorm.  
  
"wonder what happened." Remus said.  
  
"Who knows, but it must be serious." Sirius said with a frown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost four months since "Lily's incident" and James hadn't told a soul. Lily and James now called each other by their first names and Lily didn't glare at him anymore. She still wouldn't go out with him, but hey, to James, it was pretty good. Christmas Break was coming up in a day and the marauders were talking about their plans.  
  
"I have.....have...to see my..mum." Peter said as he rolled some nasty green socks up and put them into his trunk.  
  
"I have to go with my Aunt to Egypt for a special Clinic she heard of." Remus said rather sadly, he hated his aunt, she was always drunk but she tried.  
  
"I am going to find a house in Hogsmead and stay at Prong's house." Sirius said happily, and sat next to James on his bed.  
  
"I am staying here." James said sadly. He was head boy and as Dumbledore put it, he would feel a lot safer with more authority at the school during Hoidays.  
  
"Prongs, it won't be too bad, just think, the entire school to yourself." Remus said helpfully.  
  
"And I read the list of Gryffindor's staying and guess who is?" Sirius said and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Who." James replied depressed.  
  
"Lily Evans or should I say Potter." Remus supplied and sat on James other side.  
  
"really?"  
  
"Yep, her name was first on the list." Sirius said and grinned, his friend was in love and he didn't realize it.  
  
"oh, well then. This might be fun." James said and smiled at Sirius.  
  
"See you later pal." Remus said, slapped James on the back and left out the door.  
  
"I have......have....to be going...now. Bye." And with that Peter hurried out of the dorm.  
  
"well Prongs, I will have to say Christmas will not be the same without you and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Sirius said with a wink.  
  
"well Padfoot ol'buddy, that leaves me still a wide area to do things if you haven't realized." James replied back with a laugh.  
  
"exactly." Sirius answered and left the dorm.  
  
James wasn't too used to being marauder-less and he didn't know what to do with himself. Usually during the summer, Sirius was there and Remus usually spent time with them and sometimes Peter too. James usually was never alone and he didn't know what to do with his new found freedom.  
  
"How about a trip to the kitchens?" James asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Sounds great." He answered himself and got up. When he entered the hallway he found a confused Bill Weasley just staring at him like he was mad.  
  
"who were you talking to?" the small red headed first year asked.  
  
"oh, my friend John, have you met him yet, here he is." James pointed to the air beside him and pretended to put his arm around the area.  
  
"John is rather shy so he doesn't say much, OH! Hahaha, that's funny John, well good bye." James said to the now very confused first year and went to the kitchens laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" A voice said from behind him that sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Why, Lily, you caught me off guard." James said in a deep voice, his hand going straight to his messy hair.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Smooth caught off guard? My lord, that's a first." Lily replied as she rolled her eyes and added. "so, what was so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing at all, hey, do you want to go down to the kitchens with me and get a snack?" James said hopefully.  
  
"I guess, But I am warning you Potter, if you do anything at all I will send you back to last Tuesday." Lily said jokingly and threatening at the same time.  
  
"Oh, what kind of person do you take me for Evans?" James said in Mock outrage.  
  
"The kind like your buddy Black." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh, I am saddened you think that way. Oh, tickle the pear please." James said as they arrived at the portrait into the kitchens.  
  
"what?!?"  
  
"Tickle the pear, please." James said again, realizing how funny that all sounded. "if you want to get into the kitchens, tickle the pear."  
  
"fine, fine, okay, this better not be a prank." Lily said with a smile and tickled the pear.  
  
The portrait opened up to reveal a large white room with 30 or so house elves running around frantically. There were at least 15 stoves and two fireplaces. There were four large tables exactly where the house tables were above them with empty dishes on them.  
  
"wow." Said Lily, James looked over at her amazed face and smiled, she was so beautiful.  
  
"what are you staring at?" Lily asked.  
  
"oh nothing, nothing at all." James replied.  
  
"boys." Was all Lily replied before a group of 8 house elves surrounded them and one said, "ah, Mr. Potter has come again, but where are his friends, and who is his pretty lady friend?"  
  
"Oh, well now Swuiky, my friends went home for Christmas Break and this is Ms. Lily Evans, she is a friend of mine and we would appreciate it very much if we could get a snack or two." James replied, Lily noticed how well mannered he was and how kind he was to the house elves, most people didn't say two words to the creatures let alone use manners around them but James treated them like equals and this fascinated Lily a great deal.  
  
"what are you staring at Evans?" James asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Lily said, returning the grin.  
  
"girls." James replied.  
  
"What would the couple like?" The house elf Swuiky asked smiling at them.  
  
"Oh, we're not togther." Both said at the same time and started laughing when they finished.  
  
"Okay, well how about some butter beer and a plate of your excellent Ginger Bread Wizard cookies?" James said.  
  
"Excellent!!! Great, I will be right back sir." Swuiky replied and bowed and ran off to an oven.  
  
"You are so nice to them, why." Lily asked when they sat at a table with drinks and butter beer.  
  
"Oh, well, they are here too, they're just like us, why wouldn't I be nice to them?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, I am nice to them too, it's just most wizards aren't nice to them and you use such manners around them." Lily said, blushing at how rude her question could have been taken.  
  
"I know, people don't realize they have a brain and heart and feelings too." James replied, want to take these back to the common room?"  
  
"sure. Good bye Swuiky." Lily said and they left with their food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas Day was an enjoyable one for James. He had Lily and Isabella to keep him company. Isabella had changed her mind about hating James when she heard what he did for Lily in the corridor that one night. They played Chess and Isabella beat them both horribly.  
  
"You know what, beating the hell out you both of you is getting rather boring now, how about something else?" Isabella said after beating Lily for the fifth time today.  
  
"A snowball fight?" Lily said with a grin.  
  
"sounds excellent, but can you two ladies take the power of a Potter Snowball fight?" James replied.  
  
"I think we can handle it." Lily answered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James hadn't known, but the girls were brilliant at snowball fights. They beat him horribly since he allowed them, out of the kindness of his heart, to be partners against him so they teams would be "fair." He was very much wrong.  
  
"Stop hiding James, it will only be worse if you do." Isabella shouted to the glittery white school grounds.  
  
"Come out where ever you are Potter!" Lily hollered back.  
  
Then James jumped out of a bush as Lily walked past it and tackled her. He began tickling her as she rolled laughing on the ground as they both were giggling.  
  
"Oh, how cute." Isabella said when she found them lying in the snow, red from laughing so much and the cold.  
  
"What's cute Bella?" Lily asked.  
  
"You two of course, ahh, young love." Isabella knew she was pushing Lily's buttons with this and James was grinning a lot, but she knew it was true. Lily jumped up and tackled Isabella and James came and helped her tickle her.  
  
"STOP!!" Isabella shouted and laughed and begging for them to stop.  
  
"never!" James said back and continued tickling her.  
  
After five minutes of this, they finally let up and a disgruntled Isabella stood up and wiped a snow ball at the other two and ran like mad away. With a "hey" from lily and James, they took off after Isabella, who, by some chance happened to be faster than Lily, but James still in good quidditch shape caught her in a matter of moments. Lily ran up and whitewashed her best friend, giggling madly.  
  
"Ha, serves you right." Lily said back  
  
"oh, grr on you." Isabella said.  
  
"I'll be back, i just have to go inside for a moment okay." James said and left to the doors.  
  
The girls went back to their area to make a snowman and James didn't go to the door. He instead when behind a tall bush by the Herbology classrooms and changed into Prongs. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"so Lily, I've noticed you eyeing our Mr. Potter today." Isabella said with a grin to her friend.  
  
"what, I never." Lily replied.  
  
"yes, you did." Isabella said.  
  
"well.." before Lily could finish a beautiful white stag came trotting up to them and stood before the two girls.  
  
"wow." Lily said as she reached her hand out to it.  
  
"Don't Lily, it could hurt you." Isabella replied unsurely.  
  
"It won't. I feel like I've seen this before." Lily said as she stared into its lovely hazel eyes with amazement.  
  
Lily pet the stag on the head as it nuzzled her shoulder and Isabella soon came over and pet it. They stood there for about ten minutes until the Stag ran away elegantly and into the forest.  
  
"that was amazing." Lily said in wonder.  
  
"I know, i have never seen an animal from the forest so nice before." Isabella agreed.  
  
"what was amazing?" James asked as he came up to them.  
  
"there was this, this beautiful white stag. And it just came up and nuzzled us." Lily said with excitement and wonder in her eyes.  
  
"It was so pretty. I have never seen one like it." Isabella said, her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hey, you guys ready for dinner, I am." James said and lead the way to the doors.  
  
"I am still in awe." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, I think there's only one in the entire forest." James said.  
  
"really, poor thing, he must be very lonely." Isabella added.  
  
"Oh, he's fine, he is rather lonely but he's fine." James said.  
  
"So there are no more like him?" Isabella asked.  
  
"he's one of a kind." Lily said and smiled a large smile.  
  
"He might be." James said and grinned all the way to lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- i hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. I thought James should at least show Lily his animal form before he let her know the total secret. I don't know, it helps them become closer in my mind so go along with me here okay. I hope I did the almost rape scene okay, I hope I didn't mess it up or anything!!!! They had to have had something to bring them closer for Lily to start at least beginning to like him, why not him saving her? Hey, I thought it was good, so Review People Review, Say bad stuff, hoping for good stuff. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, thanks again Ami- gryffindor89 For reviewing, come one people, be like her and review~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter five: Charms red hair oh my

CHAPTER FIVE- Charms, Red Hair, and Sirius, OH MY DISCLAIMER- I own nothing, nothing at all.  
  
"You changed for her?" Sirius asked when him and the other marauders came back from Christmas.  
  
"Yes, but she had no idea it was me so don't worry." James added.  
  
"good." Peter said from across the room, "I don't ......w... want it all over school I am a rat, literally."  
  
"That's already over school Wormtail." replied Remus lazily.  
  
"but not one literally." Sirius said.  
  
"okay, and what else happened over break, did you do anything I would have done." Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"oh yes. I hired a hooker for every day you men were gone and had a party." James said sarcasticly.  
  
"really?" Peter asked.  
  
"yes, really wormtail."Sirius said with disgust and threw a pillow at the short man. "What really happened?"  
  
"well, I played chess, had a snowball fight, went to the kitchens, a lot, ahh and just hung out with Lily and Isabella." James replied.  
  
"You hung out with Isabella, I thought she hated you." remus said, some jealousy in his voice.  
  
"chill Remus, well she changed her mind. And she had a few good words to say about our Moony." James said, wiggling his eyebrows, making Sirius get excited and punch Remus in the back and whoop.  
  
"Ouch, stop Padfoot. What did she say?" Remus said quietly.  
  
"well that she finds you mysterious that's all." James grinned at his friend expectively.  
  
"oh stop." Remus said, blushing.  
  
"it's true, I heard it with my own two ears." Said James.  
  
"okay." Remus said, still bright red and looking at a pillow blankly and smiling.  
  
"oh, Moony's growing up." Sirius gushed.  
  
"grow up yourself mate." Remus said, throwing his staring pillow at Sirius, who just laughed.  
  
"both of you act like men and sit down!" James said, impersonating Sirius's dad.  
  
"nice Prongs, nice." SIrius replied grinning. "oh! I found a home this last week!"  
  
"really, how many rooms and when can i move in?" James said jokingly.  
  
"well three rooms and actually I do want you to move in with me." Sirius replied.  
  
"really! wow. thanks padfoot." James said,  
  
"I am sorry Wormtail and moony, but I can only have one roommate, I need a guest room and we can't make a transforming room for you Moony because I rent and I can't tear the place apart." Sirius said sadly.  
  
"It's alright Padfoot, I understand." Remus said  
  
"Sure, whatever." Peter said depressed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Lily." James said as he spotted her red hair from across the library.  
  
"Oh, hello James." Lily replied looking up from her book.  
  
"Remus wanted me to tell you he will be here in ten minutes, Sirius just lighted his hair on fire and Remus needs to get him back."  
  
"Okay, want to sit down?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." James replied.  
  
"Well, how do you think your going to do on the Charms Report?"  
  
"Ah, actually pretty good thanks to Jade." James answered.  
  
"Yes, she is rather ticked that you aren't as smart as you appear to be." Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, I am. She just had too high of standards for me." James replied with a smile back to her.  
  
"Everyone has too high of standards for you Potter." Lily answered grinning, as she ducked the paper ball flung at her head. "hey!"  
  
"well, I didn't mean it like THAT." James said smiling.  
  
"oh you know you did."  
  
"whatever Evans, I must be going now, Jade wants to see me in the Common Room tonight. See you." and with a wave and a grin over his shoulder to Lily, James exited the library as a tall blonde boy walked in.  
  
"Hey Lily, ready to start?" Remus asked.  
  
"yep." Lily replied, her eyes still on the stop James had just left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Potter, any idea on who is going to perform the spell in front of everyone?" Jade asked.  
  
"no."  
  
"well good, cause I am using you as a tester." Jade replied with a smirk.  
  
"okay. WHAT?" James asked startled, he wasn't even paying attention, his mind kept creeping back to Lily and his friend in the library.  
  
"I am going to perform our charm on you for the report." Jade answered back, very slowly as if he were retarded.  
  
"Oh no, no." James replied, waving his arms infront of him in protest.  
  
"Yes, I did basically this ENTIRE report on my own no thanks to you and you have no right to say who performs the charm got it? *James nodding his head at this*, good." Jade smiled now and added, "Let's practice on someone. OH, OOO, SIRIUS, COME HERE FOR A MOMENT."  
  
"Yes Darling." Sirius said smoothly thinking this was clearly the usual from most of the girls.  
  
"Can I perform my charm on you for practice for mine and James's charm's report?" Jade asked as sweetly as she could, with a small smile on her face to make her look innocent, Sirius ate it all up.  
  
"why not darling." Before Sirius could do anything, Jade had her wand down and Sirius's hair was bright red with flecks of gold shimmering in it, and James laughing manically at his best friend who didn't notice anything until he saw a mirror close by and yelled running up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
"that Jade, was excellent."  
  
"I do have my moments."  
  
and with that, James high tailed it up the stairs to the boys dorms to see his friend in total panic.  
  
" JAMES! HOW DO I CHANGE IT BACK? I LIKED MY BLACK HAIR, IT WAS ELEGANT, NICE, FAB!" Sirius shouted at the still laughing James.  
  
"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Sirius retorted back.  
  
"oh, dear Padfoot, but it is." James said back, finally calming down enough to perform the counter spell.  
  
"whew, thank the lord above I am hot again." Sirius said with a hand going elegantly to his black hair, making it fall gently over his dark eyes and a smirk flew over his face.  
  
"You might knock down a plane with that big head of yours soon." James said.  
  
"what's a plane?" Sirius replied.  
  
"nothing, just something Lily always says."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Lily, ready for me to perform this?" Remus asked uncertainly in a darkened corner of the library so they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
"yes, go do it already Remus." Lily replied.  
  
"Okay, invisioati finir." Remus mutterd as he tapped the top of his head with his wand and in a shimmering, falling ashes like movement, he disappeared.  
  
"Okay Remus, now, make a noise so I know where you are at." Lily said quickly.  
  
"snap." Remus muttered near Lily's left ear and he laughed.  
  
Lily felt a hand reach into her hair and out again then he felt a breath go past her nose as she giggled and muttered the counter curse "invisoiati fanior." and remus appeared in the middle of a headstand smiling like a lunatic, and Lily broke into giggles.  
  
"well now, I can tell we have mastered this." Remus said with a grin, and added, "I don't think we shoudl tell anyone about our charm untill we have to, it can come into handy sometime." he grinned some more.  
  
"I think i might just agree with you Lupin." Lily grinned back, grabbed her back and they both left for the Gryffindor common room, thinking of all the possibilities of their charm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- I am sorry i didn't update quickly but you know, working hard in school and stuff like that, plus just had my 16th birthday, THAT WAS FUN!!! hope you all have a great time this wonderful, cold January. I don't know about you but us illinoisians are freakin' freezin' up in here!! It's like below every number! Well, have fun in you other warm states damn you all! OH AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW why must i remind you all, you should all know already that i like reviews, they make me feel SPECIAL. do it now, look at the bottom corner, see the little box, well, you're supposed to CLICK IT, come on, do it, do it!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter sixLate Night Snogs

CHAPTER SIX- Late night Snogs DISCLAIMER- So, think I will say it??? Huh, wanna bet that?? I Don't think i will say it this time **cough*** i own nothing *****cough cough cough****** that didn't count!!  
  
James rolled tiredly over in his bed, his eyes begging to go to sleep but everytime he tried, it didn't work. He would just lie there, nothing happening, no dreams, nothing, just thought of Lily Evans. James knew he liked her, but this was ridiculous. Why was she on his mind every waking hour of the day? Why did he almost wet himself with joy every time she smiled at him or looked into his eyes? James just couldn't think of a logical reason for this and this thought was what was keeping him up all night.  
  
But now that James had a moment's rest on his brain he could have sworn he heard a noise coming from the opposite end of the dorm. In fact, he heard a light giggling and a little "shhh!" from Remus's bed. James grinned, he knew who it was, Isabella and Remus must have finally told each other their true feelings, "about damn time." James thought to himself and smiled.  
  
Just then, he saw the curtains to Remus's bed open wide and emit two seventeen year olds smiling before taking out their wands and dissappearing from site. James looked wide eyed to where the beautiful Lily Evans had just stood with his friend Remus. James was in shock that he stayed like that for several moments before snapping into the present. Quickly, he jumped out of his four-poster bed and grabbed his family heirloom, a slick invisibility cloak given to him by his father.  
  
James jogged as quietly as possible down his stairs and entered the now darkened corridor. He wiped his glasses clean of his dirty sweat and looked around, his eyes dying to adjust to the darkness. "come on, where are you?" James whispered to himself and finally saw a dark shadow lying on the red couch, a larger dark figure right next to it. James prepared himself for the worst, and walked infront of the sleeping couple. James looked down upon a sleeping Isabella Fig and Fernando Soto. James then wondered if Remus had seen this.  
  
He walked up the stairs to the girls dormatory, the stairs couldn't thow him off because they didn't know he was there. He walked in a trance like state all the way to the door that read SEVENTH YEAR GIRLS DORM, INCLUDING HEAD GIRL. And James slowly opened the door to see three sleeping girls wrapped in there own blankets, but then he saw Lily appear out of no where and go to sleep. James stared blankly after he had returned to his dorm, a sleeping Remus already in bed, and he decided he would never like a girl like that again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, a grinning Lily woke up to the bright sun shining into her dorm. She looked at her three other unsuspecting roommates and smiled, she thought of last night, the unsuspecting kiss from Remus and the later part of the night. Lily wasn't the kind of girl to just jump into someones bed and makeout but she thought Remus was a special guy.  
  
This unusual meeting with Remus was VERY unplanned to Lily, earlier that day she had been thinking only of the friendly James Potter. His hazel eyes, dark hair, skinny build. It was the exact opposite of Remus, Remus had blue eyes, blonde hair and a muscular build. But Lily felt a sense of dread thinking of how James would react to this new found relationship. She wasn't stupid, she knew James had a crush on her, but she found at the moment Remus a little more to her style. He was friendly, kind, not too bad looking, and he always seemed to be smiling like nothing got him down. But she did feel bad for James, he really liked her and she started to like him somewhat but she decided to go with his best friend. She would be pissed if that happened to her.  
  
Lily decided she didn't want to stay in her bed anymore, she had been in it for an hour thinking, and she hadn't noticed her roommated leave, but as she got up, she saw a tired Isabella stroll into the dorm, with a frown.  
  
"What's wrong 'Bella?" Lily asked with a frown.  
  
"I just spent the night on the couch with Fernando Soto." She replied sitting next to lily on her bed looking into Lilys green eyes with her own blue.  
  
"So, isn't he a good guy, he sure is handsome and he came her from Spain, so he's exotic. What's so wrong with that?" Lily asked.  
  
"well, I didn't mean to, I was waiting up for you and Remus last night when he came into the common room and sat down, then he said he had liked me for two years now and he couldn't help but tell me this. He said I would make him the luckiest guy on earth if I would be his. And me, being incredibly tired and all didn't realize my judgment wasn't too good at midnight said sure and we fell asleep together, I woke this morning to him stroking my face, I was alittle creeped out to say the least." She finished and Lily sucked her breath in.  
  
"Why did you wait up for me and Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, you are my best friend Lil's and I couldn't help but want to see Remus also because." At this Isabella blushed furiously and smiled inwardly to herself innocently and added, "I like him Lil's." Isabella finished with a smile to her best friend and looked at her.  
  
"Oh, Isabella. I had no idea." Lily added, now feeling horrible about last night because she knew Remus had liked Bella for some time and now she didn't know if what happened last night was because he liked Lily, herself, or because he saw Fernando and Isabella together.  
  
Isabella sat now and looked at Lily, "so what happened with you last night?" "oh, nothing, nothing at all, me and Remus got back and went to bed is all." Lily finished.  
  
"That sounds nice." Isabella said, she stood up, reached down to Lily and pulled her up so the two could get dressed for their Saturday morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus got up that morning to an annoyingly bright sun shining in his face. He stretched his arm and saw his bed hangings were wide open, then remembered he had a visitor last night and smiled. He remembered when he walked into the common room, thinking how beautiful Lily looked in the fire light and thinking now he saw what James had seen and smiled, Lily looked over at him, smiled and asked 'what are you staring at there.'  
  
"oh, nothing at all Lily." He added with a smile to her, which she returned graciously.  
  
"Sure, whatever Lupin." She said.  
  
At this point Remus had happened to look at the couch some feet away and see a sleeping Isabella and that horrible Spaniard (nothing against spainards, don't worry, it was just some jealously coming from Remus.) Fernando Soto clutching each other and sleeping soundlessly.  
  
Then, Remus grabbed a retreating Lily and turned her around and kissed her deeply, feeling a little better now, and after a few minutes of shock she returned the passionate kiss. After about five minutes in the common room, Remus said, "come with me." And she replied "okay." And with that they left for his bed.  
  
Now Remus was having a hard time thinking what he was going to tell James. The girl he had been after for so long, just had a snogging session with him in his bed last night. When Remus finally got up, he was James coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"hey Rem, how you doing?" James said with a smile.  
  
"Okay Prongs, how are you?" Remus said, deciding he would avoid the topic as much as possible.  
  
"I am good actually, hey, you and Lily were out late last night, what time did you two get in?" James asked  
  
"Oh, late, the spell took a really long time."  
  
"I am sure it did." James replied, smiled and pulled a dark blue shirt on and black pants and added, " I am going down to the common room now, you can come if you like you know."  
  
"sure, let me get dressed."  
  
"Okay." James said, outside, he looked like he knew nothing but inside he was hurting like he was just shot in the chest. The fact that Remus hadn't told him was killing him in actuality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- Sorry but I had a feeling there had to be something to make the four friends not trust one another, why not be guy steals guys girl?? Don't hate me please. I just don't think Lily is as perfect as she seems, you know. Okay, please people review, i hav only had TWO REVIEWS, HOW HORRIBLE. I AM SO UPSET. PLEASE REVIEW, I AM WRITING THIS FOR YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!COME ON REVIEW. 


End file.
